


I Mean It

by daddyquest



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Spanking, eventually this series will include a LOT more tags and kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest
Summary: Mason Verger has a fantasy and it involves Hannibal Lecter dominating him. Hannibal, being the resourceful and intelligent man he is figures it out and makes him his.





	I Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> "Take your pants off," Hannibal said. "Just down to your knees." 
> 
> Mason complied, unbuckling his belt and tugging his white slacks and blue briefs down to just above his knees. He was half hard. 
> 
> "Now, now," Hannibal said, his index finger traveling the short length of Mason's semi, causing him to twitch. "This won't do. For your gift I need you soft."

Mason Verger wasn't the type of person one would perceive as being submissive. The way he walked, the way he talked, carried himself, spoke down to other people you would think Mason was as dominant as they came. Mason was by all accounts straight, however, in the deep recesses of his mind Mason had secret yearnings of being submissive to another man.

The day Mason first met Dr. Hannibal Lecter was a strange and intriguing one. Hannibal's firm and forceful handshake caused Mason's breath to deepen and his mind to wander, yet he managed to keep a professional attitude. Mason's attraction toward the older man was palpable, but he made sure to keep his lust a secret, that was until one of Mason's sessions with Dr. Lecter.

\- - -

The session started out a normal one with the typical mundane questions and answers - that was until Hannibal started to delve into more personal questions.

"On the subject of sexuality, Mason, how candid are you willing to be?" Hannibal said.

"Sexuality?" Mason's eyes shifted. "I'm neither a prude nor a lady's man," he sat back relaxing against the leather chair. "Recently, to be quite frank, I prefer my own company, it saves me the hassle."

"I would suspect that get might get lonely," Hannibal said. "For a man as wealthy as yourself to have everything but someone to share it with."

"I don't think I'm missing out on much," Mason said, his tone came with a bite. "A man of my status is prone to gold diggers."

"What about finding someone of the same socio-economic status?" Hannibal said. "That way you know they're not after your money. That might be just what you need, Mason. It might take your mind off inflicting abuse on the innocent."

"Not to be crass, Dr. Lecter," Mason said. "But I trust my right hand a hell of a lot more than I could ever bring myself to trust another person."

"I'm not telling you to give your heart away, Mason," Hannibal said. "I'm merely suggesting you find someone else to play with."

"'Play' is an objective term," Mason said. "Toying with people's emotions is my forte and making people cry is cathartic to me. That's what I'm good at, Dr. Lecter."

"What you're good at is maybe not the best thing for you," Hannibal said. "Or for other people for that matter. You enjoy telling people what to do, that's obvious. People are going to start to retaliate and you may find yourself on the other side of a gun one of these days."

"What are you suggesting then?" Mason said. "That I cease being who I am? That I stop doing what brings me happiness?"

"If you want to keep on living, yes," Hannibal said.

"Find someone?" Mason said. He began to pick at the arm of the chair with his fingers.

"Someone that is similar to you," Hannibal said. "Someone who can flip the role and be just as harsh as yourself."

"Someone like me?" Mason laughed. "That's a terrifying concept."

"Perhaps you need to find someone to tell you what to do," Hannibal said. "Someone to make you cry so you know how it feels."

"I'm not keen on dominatrix types, Dr. Lecter," he laughed.

"Who said it had to be a woman?" Hannibal said.

Mason forgot to breathe for a second, avoiding his psychiatrist's stern gaze before looking up and supplying the other end of the eye contact.

"Then who are you suggesting?" Mason said. "Someone specific, I'm sure."

Hannibal shrugged, his features never changing.

"I have some odd...kinks," Mason said to break the dwindling silence. "Some that perhaps you could help me out with."

"Are you looking for validation?" Hannibal said. "Or are you asking for me to judge you and urge you to change your ways?"

"Validation is always nice," Mason said. "What if I were to tell you that I enjoy the thought of older men?" He had gone back to picking at the arm rest.

"Do these thoughts of yours include fantasies?" Hannibal said.

Mason nodded.

"Would you like to share with me one these fantasies, Mason?" Hannibal said.

Mason closed his eyes, retreating to his all time favorite day dream. In the dream he was being held down by a man nearly twenty-years older than him. His pants were pooled around his ankles and his bare behind was being assaulted by a barrage of slaps. He whined and squirmed. The man told him to stay still and slapped him again. "Papa," he whimpered. He looked up at the man who didn't have an identity until now. The man was Hannibal. His eyes flew open.

"Not particularly," Mason said. "I do believe that while I'm sure you've heard worse, this particular fantasy may be more disturbing, and personal."

Hannibal licked his lips and shifting his seat.

"I'm going to ask you a yes or no question, Mason," Hannibal said. "And I would like it if you were honest. Keep in mind, I'm an expert at reading emotions and I will know if you're lying."

The thought of Hannibal being able to read Mason's mind both enchanted and terrified him.

"Go ahead," Mason said.

"Does your fantasy involve me?" Hannibal said.

"Yes," Mason said.

Hannibal didn't look phased.

"And have you ever given an end to this fantasy?" Hannibal said.

"Meaning?"

"Have you ever completed this specific fantasy?" Hannibal said. Mason continued to look confused. "Has your right hand ever finished the fantasy for you?"

Mason nodded.

"Did you sigh my name when you came?" Hannibal said.

"It was more like a whine," Mason said. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Is it my name you use when you refer to me in said fantasy?" Hannibal says. "Or is it a pet name you've come up with?"

"I refer to you differently," Mason said.

"What is it you call me?"

"I call you 'Papa'," he said.

"And is Papa's boy a good one?" Hannibal said.

Mason gasped, softer than he could even hear himself.

"Papa's boy would be the best boy," Mason said.

"Come," Hannibal said inching his finger toward himself.

Mason stood and walked to Hannibal's chair. "Sit," he told him patting his thigh.

Hannibal nuzzled Mason's neck and left a kiss there causing Mason to keen. "I have something for you," Hannibal said.

"What is it, Papa?" Mason said.

"Take your pants off," Hannibal said. "Just down to your knees."

Mason complied, unbuckling his belt and tugging his white slacks and blue briefs down to just above his knees. He was half hard.

"Now, now," Hannibal said, his index finger traveling the short length of Mason's semi, causing him to twitch. "This won't do. For your gift I need you soft."

"That will be difficult," Mason said. "You're so handsome, Papa." He kissed Hannibal's cheek.

"You flatter me," Hannibal said. "It's a good thing I know my way around it." He reached for the coffee table to his right and pulled open the drawer revealing a pack of matches.

"What are those for?" Mason asked, his voice a couple of octaves higher than normal.

"Shh," Hannibal said. "Back to me and spread your legs."

Mason turned and did as he was told. Hannibal lit the match with a flick of his wrist and allowed it to burn for a few seconds before blowing it out.

Mason watched Hannibal's actions, more curious than ever about what he planned on doing.

Hannibal took the stick and gently pressed the hot ember on the inside of Mason's thigh close to his testicles. Mason gasped and wiggled trying to break free but Hannibal's arm around his chest held him down. He spoke soothing words into Mason's ear as he pressed. It wasn't excruciating, just a sudden and fleeting pain that left almost as soon as he lifted it from the sensitive skin there.

"Good boy," Hannibal said. "Look."

Mason opened his eyes and looked down and his semi-erection had receded quite a bit.

"The brain focuses all its energy on the pain of the hot ember against your skin," Hannibal explained. "It's a sure fire way to get rid of an unwanted erection."

"Why?" Mason said.

"Don't question me," Hannibal said. "Your body is mine to do as I see fit. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Mason said.

"What a polite boy you are," Hannibal said. "Now it's time for your gift." He reached for the same drawer and produced an object that Mason was all too familiar with. He had seen videos of men being forced to wear them, but he had never seen one in real life until now.

"This is a cock cage," Hannibal said holding up the chrome plated steel device. "You'll be able to urinate, but it's going to keep you from getting hard and ejaculating." He began to put it on Mason. "It's so I can use you longer and you won't be able to pleasure yourself. I'm going to keep the key on me at all times. If you're a good boy I will let you cum once a week. I need you pent up for me at all times. This will make you more obedient." He clicked the lock into place.

"How does it feel?"

"Good," Mason said.

"What do you say?" Hannibal said.

"Thank you, Papa."

"Very good," Hannibal said, the palm of his hand rubbed Mason's thigh. "Now get dressed. My next appointment will be here soon."

Mason stood and pulled up his briefs and slacks, buckled his belt and turned to Hannibal.

"When will I see you again?" Mason said.

"I'll call you," Hannibal said rising from his chair. "It may be tomorrow or it may be in a month. I'm a busy man. You're just going to have to be patient."

"Yes, Sir," Mason said.

There was a knock on the door.

"That's my 3'clock," Hannibal. "I trust you to see yourself out."

 

  
_To be continued_... 


End file.
